


That Arse

by toesohnoes



Category: Misfits
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the tattoo has been removed, Nathan can remember his thoughts about Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Arse

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10563033104/even-after-the-tattoo-is-gone-thank-fuck-there).

Even after the tattoo is gone (thank fuck) there are these thoughts that remain, lingering like an STD of the mind.

The thoughts remain, the fantasies, and the memories of frantic, furious masturbation. It’s a wonder his cock wasn’t raw after even one night.

The main thing he remembers is Simon’s arse. Not the real one, because that’s the kind of sight that would make him splash bleach in his eyes. No, he remembers the one he came up with in his own mind as he was wanking off - he remembers biting his bottom lip as he pulled one out thinking about the most glorious arse in the world and all of the things he’d like to do to it.

(in his fantasies, there may have been candles and cuddles involved as well. best not to think about that too much. jerking off while thinking of that melon-fucker is bad enough without acknowledging that he was thinking about making love to the bastard.)

Now, tattooless and love-free, he’s got his legs spread and his hand on his cock, thinking of tits and boobs as he wanks. And god it’s good, it’s brilliant, he’s a fucking love-god - but when he climaxes with a cry, there’s a certain arse in his mind’s eye. There might even be candles.

Semen splashes through his fingers and onto the ground.

He fucking hates Barry.


End file.
